Son cosas de chicas
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Pobre Shinichi. Hay cosas que los chicos no deberían escuchar. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes, que son de Gosho Aoyama, ni la trama, que es de Candyland. **

**Son cosas de chicas**

_Escrito por Candyland._

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

Algo iba muy muy mal.

No era ese tipo de "mal" que solía perseguir a Shinichi Kudo, alias Conan Edogawa, allá por donde fuera. Ese tipo de "mal" iba más por el camino de chantaje, asesinato y Kogoro Mouri, portador de la perpetua resaca. Este "mal" era más del tipo que si él no era cuidadoso, no podría volver a ver su verdadero cuerpo de nuevo porque estaría muerto e incinerado.

¿La causa de ese "mal"?

Ran Mouri.

Empezó temprano esa mañana. Era domingo, así que no había escuela, pero por primera vez Conan se encontró deseando desesperadamente poder ir a clase. Admitía que estudiar primero de primaria no suponía ningún reto para él. De hecho, estaba absolutamente convencido de que su cerebro se estaba desintegrando y que su C.I. iba disminuyendo lentamente a medida que perdía el tiempo volviendo a estudiar cómo pronunciar _gato_, _rata_ y _ratón_. ¡Pero tenía que ser mejor que esto!

Supo que algo iba mal en el momento puso un pie en la cocina y vio a Ran descargando una frustración desconocida en los pobres huevos revueltos que chisporroteaban en la sartén. Al ritmo que iba, la mayoría de los huevos poco hechos estarían…siguiendo el ejemplo de otros que ya se encontraban estampados por la pared y el horno.

El hombre sentado en la mesa tenía reflejada en su rostro una mirada cautelosa. Conan no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido de alguna manera: no le había atribuido la inteligencia suficiente para percatarse de que la adolescente estaba cabreada. Al instante admitió que ni siquiera alguien tan despistado como Kogoro podría no haberse dado cuenta de _eso_.

Pero ahora, sentado en la mesa, mientras observaba a la pequeña ración de huevos frente a él (la pobre pared tenía en esos momentos un adorable color amarillo), Conan decidió que escaparía tan pronto como se le presentara la oportunidad. Cuanto más lejos, mejor.

Kogoro ignoró la comida y miró a su hija interrogativamente. Ésta se percató y respondió con una furia propia de una serpiente cascabel:

—¡¿QUÉ?

Fue otra sorpresa ver que el detective se podía mover tan rápido. Antes de que Conan pudiera parpadear, Kogoro había cogido el tenedor y se había llenado la boca de huevo. Durante el resto del desayuno, los ojos del hombre no abandonaron su plato. Conan se puso a comer lo más rápido que pudo sin resultar sospechoso (o eso esperaba), y Ran se limitó a mirarles con el ceño fruncido a ambos todo el tiempo. Le miró fijamente cuando cogió su plato, lo dejó en el fregadero y abandonó la habitación.

Desde entonces, todo había ido a peor. Ran estaba totalmente descontrolada. Cualquier persona o cosa que se encontrara con ella demostraba no ser rival para su genio. Golpeaba a cualquier objeto que se cruzara en su camino y a algunos que no. Desafortunadamente, se las apañó para mantenerse cerca de la puerta que la separaba de Conan, así que la posibilidad de escapar resultaba muy remota.

Éste se lamentó por los pobres e indefensos objetos inanimados que se cruzaron en su camino. La pared no lucía más que unas pocas abolladuras de más, y por lo menos había una silla con una imperiosa necesidad de reparación. Además, por la manera en la que la joven iba de un lado a otro, era muy posible que los vecinos llamaran a la policía informándoles de que se había colado un elefante dentro de la Agencia del Detective Mouri y que era muy probable que hubiera arrollado a todos los habitantes.

Al menos así era como sonaban las escandalosas pisadas que recorrían la casa de cabo a rabo. Parecía increíble que el edificio todavía se mantuviera en pie, en serio.

Así que Conan se había encerrado en su habitación; la puerta era la única protección que tenía contra la furiosa chica que había fuera. _Bien,_ pensó_. Ran está enfadada por algo. ¿Qué podría ser?... Si fuera algo que Conan hubiera hecho, me lo hubiera dicho. Si fuera algo de Shinichi… mm, yo, me lo hubiera dicho también. Siempre le dice a Conan si se siente mal porque estoy fuera. Así que… ¿qué podría ser?_

El dormitorio empezaba a resultar sofocante y el encarcelamiento sumamente aburrido: llevaba ahí aproximadamente una hora y no había hecho nada de nada. Meditaba sobre lo arriesgado que podría ser salir por la ventana cuando de repente la tempestad se calmó y vino el silencio.

Decidiendo que el riesgo merecía la pena, abrió la puerta y escudriñó el exterior. Ran iba apresurada de un lugar a otro, aparentemente lista para irse y… ¿tarareando? Sí, estaba tarareando. Quizá su humor había mejorado. Yendo de nuevo en contra de su sano juicio y salud, Conan salió de puntillas de la habitación y dijo con incertidumbre:

—¿Ran-neechan?

Ésta se giró y por un momento el niño creyó que iba a decirle lo que fuera que la preocupara. Pero para su sorpresa, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Oh, Conan! Voy a salir un momento. Necesito hacer un recado.

Conan parpadeó sorprendido tras sus gafas. Entonces giró la esquina y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan cuca que rara vez fallaba para conseguir que los adultos hicieran lo que él quisiera. _Bien, Kudo, hora de demostrar tu encanto_.

—¿Puedo ir contigo, Ran-neechan?

Ella lució algo desconcertada, pero lo dejó estar y sonrió de nuevo.

—Oh, no creo que te gustara venir. Podría ser muy aburrido para ti…

—¡Pero yo quiero ir! —protestó— Por favor, ¡seré bueno, lo prometo!

—Bueno… —dudó.

—¿Por favor?

—Bueno, vale —cedió ante el poder de la mirada de ternero degollado.

_¡Punto para mí!, _pensó Shinichi con júbilo. Se puso los deportivos y corrió detrás de Ran mientras ella abría la puerta. Ambos se fueron. Shinichi no dejó de mirar a la que desde hace tiempo era su mejor amiga. Su repentino cambio de humor lo había dejado preocupado. Las mujeres era algo que _todavía_ no conseguía entender.

Sin embargo, él daba saltitos, manteniendo la imagen de un niño alegre, con una mano sujetando con suavidad la de Ran… bien, había algo bueno de tener esa forma. Podía cogerle de la mano, sentarse en su regazo y, en ocasiones, dormir en su cama. Definitivamente, todo eso era positivo, aunque sería más divertido si pudiera hacerlo en su forma original…

Todo a su tiempo.

Dejó que Ran le condujera a una pequeña tienda que no estaba demasiado lejos de la Agencia del Detective Mouri; las puertas automáticas se abrieron con un ligero silbido para dejarles pasar. Parecía saber exactamente adónde iban, así que se limitó a seguirla.

En el momento Ran se detuvo, el joven detective entendió en qué consistía exactamente el recado, y de paso comprendió gran parte de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Pero, oh, Dios, esto no se lo podía creer.

Shinichi se encontró a sí mismo mirando a una pared con… _cosas_. Estanterías y estanterías llenas de…_cosas_. No era como si no hubiera visto esos _objetos_ antes (los recordaba en la mochila de Ran, o en manos de una chica que corría al baño), pero nunca había visto tantos juntos en un mismo sitio. La pared, concretamente las estanterías, estaba repleta de docenas y docenas de cajas y paquetes brillantes y muy coloridos.

De repente se sintió débil.

No obstante, Ran parecía no tener escrúpulos. Liberó su mano y caminó hacia las estanterías, donde empezó a analizar la diferente variedad de objetos. Le oyó musitar algo para sí misma, pero no pudo escuchar las palabras. Tampoco es que lo intentara.

Shinichi sintió la repentina e imperiosa necesidad de esconderse bajo la cama.

En Alemania.

En el edificio más remoto posible.

Muy, muy lejos.

No podía ir peor… no podía ir peor…

—¡Ran!

Sí podía ir peor.

Sonoko se asomó tras el hombro de Ran.

—Vaya, Ran, ¿tú también?

Shinichi permaneció estático. Sí, definitivamente iba a peor. Y todavía no había acabado.

—Sí, hoy lo llevo mal —contestó Ran sin cesar en su búsqueda del producto perfecto.

_Oh… Dios… Mío… _pensó Shinichi sintiendo cómo el calor se acumulaba en las mejillas de Conan.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Mi estómago me ha estado matando —gruñó Sonok en total de acuerdo con su amiga—. Pensé que me iba a poner enferma. No me podía ni mover, ¡fue tan horrible!

_No estoy escuchando esto…_

—Yo siempre siento como si fuera a estallar —comentó Sonoko—. Tengo que ir al baño cada dos por tres cuando llega ese momento del mes. ¡Es inevitable!

—¡Ya ves! ¡A mí me trae loca!

_La la la…no escucho…_

—Casi mato a papá y a Conan esta mañana. Estaba de muy mal humor. Tú ya me entiendes… —dijo Ran, mirando de reojo a su hermano pequeño adoptivo y sonriéndole. Cogió una de esas…cosas… y leyó la etiqueta—. Antes me dolió cuando me puse un tampón.

—Quizá te arañaste. A veces lo hacen —dijo Sonoko. Se unió a su amiga en la búsqueda entre esa variedad de objetos—. ¿Así que hoy estabas de síndrome pre-menstrual?

—Sí. Fue horrible, ¿verdad, Conan?

—S…sí…

_¡No puedo creer que estén hablando de esto en público!_

—Me gusta esta marca. Son pequeñas —Ran se decidió por una caja azul con rayas amarillas, verdes y lilas—. Aunque prefiero los tampones, son más cómodos.

—Sí, y ninguna tiene ese horrible pegamento —rió Sonoko, quien cogió una caja idéntica y la examinó—. Pero bien, ya tengo lo que necesito. Aun así, resulta curioso haberte encontrado aquí.

Ran puso la caja bajo el brazo y, con su mano libre, buscó la de Conan y la tomó de nuevo. Éste estaba totalmente sumiso, demasiado aturdido como para hacer algo, así que se dejó arrastrar hacia el cajero automático. Dentro del cuerpo de Conan, Shinichi no podía recordar haber estado nunca tan… alucinado.

_No entiendo a las chicas… esto es malo en muuuuuchos sentidos…_

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaban en la calle con la compra metida en discretas bolsas de plástico.

—Bueno, mejor me voy a casa y me aseguro de que papá no se vuelva paranoico pensando que le voy a matar mientras duerme —rió Ran. Conan permanecía como colgado sin fuerzas de su mano—. Parecía que estaba flipando cuando me fui —Sonoko dejó escapar un insulto nada propio de una señorita.

—Papás. Hombres. Ellos no lo entienden.

—Pero Conan está bien, ¿verdad? —Ran se giró y le sonrió al niño de siete años que había a su lado.

—S…sí —rió nervioso. ¿Había sonado tan estúpido como creía? Probablemente.

—Oh, no le tomes el pelo. Posiblemente ni siquiera entienda todavía lo que es esto —Sonoko soltó una risita.

Shinichi tuvo que luchar para ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Oh, sí, algo sí que entiendo…_

—Me pregunto qué diría Kudo si le arrastramos a comprar algo así —continuó Sonoko, tocando su mejilla pensativa—. ¡O a una tienda del estilo de Victoria's Secret!

El joven en cuestión tragó nervioso, aunque procuró no mostrarlo.

_Ahora está empezando a sonar muy bien…_

—Alguna vez podríamos hacerlo, sí —rió Ran.

_Tendré que irme a una iglesia…_

—¡Me encantaría ver su reacción!

_Tomaré un voto de silencio, algo que Sonoko es absolutamente incapaz de hacer…_

—Aún así, tengo que irme —tras despedirse de Sonoko, Ran y Conan retomaron el camino hacia la agencia.

—Tú todavía no entiendes nada de esto, ¿no, Conan?

—N…no mucho… —se enorgulleció de no haber tartamudeado en exceso.

—No te preocupes. Son cosas de chicas —rió y le acarició la cabeza—. Siento haberme portado así esta mañana. No hiciste nada malo. Sólo estaba de mal humor.

Rió nervioso.

_Me he ido a mi lugar feliz. Estoy en mi lugar feliz… por favor, que no me molesten… _


End file.
